Unasked
by xMelinda
Summary: There's something that needs to be said between them. But will they be able to get to that point? RikuSora. Lemon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Riku and Sora are © Disney.

The setting is in a place that's very dear to Caelum and I. It is **our** Destiny Islands.

_**Unasked**_

--oOo--

It was a beautiful night that just had something about it. It was one of those nights that you wanted to be outside, and you wanted to taste the fresh air on your eager tongue. It was one of those nights where the stars danced in a waltz of colors, batting their beautiful specters like fair-maiden eyelashes at a certain, cinnamon haired boy. Who in turn stared up at them, with his seemingly endless pools of cerulean blue, in awe and admiration. In his mind he thought he could never be so breathtaking and otherworldly. Most people who knew him would disagree and think otherwise.

Sora sighed, his weight shifting impatiently from one foot to the other. He was standing at the far end of Beach Drive, which was the sternum of Downtown Destiny Island. The small area was innocent and artistic, rustic and modern. It was their entertainment, their delight, and their secret pride and joy. To anyone from the outside worlds, Downtown Destiny Island was nothing more than a forgotten cobweb leftover from the Great Bohemian Era. But what they didn't know, was that Downtown Destiny Island never took part in the Great Bohemian Era, they simply created and grew their own.

Aside from the stars twinkling so brightly, strings of lights hop-scotched and traversed their way around light posts, across electric wires, all the way down the street, connecting anyone and everyone together in a magical, electric Afghan. As beautiful as everything was, Sora did not feel the joy the small market emitted like it was its own aura. He was in desperate need of companionship, and said companion that was to aid in his troubles was undoubtedly, positively, and excruciatingly late.

But as soon as his sensitive ears picked up the soft "clip-clop" of someone running towards him, he turned with a genuine smile playing on his lips. Riku ran up to him and instantly bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. It took him a slight moment, but he recovered quickly and looked up at Sora with a bright smile.

He couldn't help looking the older boy up and down with curious and slightly interested blue eyes. Riku wasn't wearing anything flashy, but he didn't need to, for he looked spectacular without even breaking a sweat. A white undershirt was tucked neatly under a long-sleeved, near see-through, green tunic that hung off his slender shoulders and hugged his waist. For pants, he simply wore khaki cargos that stopped mid-calf, and for shoes: a simple pair of Japanese geta.

When he straightened himself up, he blew a stray bang out of his eyes. Sora noticed then that his now longer hair had been pulled back into a white shell clip with the ends sticking up like a silver palm tree. He grinned, totally missing the embarrassed blush that burned across Sora's nose. "Sorry about that."

Sora waved his hand dismissing his apology. "That's okay, as long as you got here."

Riku looked at him sideways for a moment, not quite sure how to swallow that answer. But he shrugged it off without a second thought. Sora had seemed awfully quiet ever since they had gotten back, and it bothered Riku. To be truthful, it hurt to think that if something was bothering Sora, that the brunet thought he couldn't tell him about it. He had gotten the impression they were still the best friends, if not closer friends, as they had always been. Riku chewed unconsciously at the corner of his bottom lip, nearly unaware of Sora's hand suddenly wagging in front of his face.

He blinked, and smiled at him, something that Sora was slowly realizing that he did often lately. "So, where would you like to go?" Riku asked, letting one hand clamp his hip. They could both smell the roasting of coffee and tea, the spices and mesmerizing candles, not to mention the salty-sweetness of the open sea. Lights from the harbor twinkled down below them, creating a mirror-like illusion on the dark water. In the air was a prickling excitement of music between alluring jazz, and artistic, almost cultural acoustic as they intermixed and tangoed above the streets.

Sora shrugged, his hand coming up to fiddle with the ends of his hair. "Somewhere that I can get a drink..." he said, not expecting his friend to burst out into giggles.

"What's so funny?" he started, a perfectly arched eyebrow hiking its way up on his forehead.

"Don't you think you're still a little young for that sort of drink, shorty?" Riku teased, his face glinting with mirth in the warm glow of the lights.

Sora pouted, turning from his friend. "Not that sort of drink, stupid! And I'm not short!"

Riku smiled at his friends back, letting his eyes follow the curve and dips of his spine and strong shoulder blades. He had to admit, his friend had come an awful way and it was showing. He was taller, had more muscles, and both looked and acted more mature. It was nice to see, but still, Riku couldn't help but miss the innocent, child-like Sora, that had him fretting and protecting him every other five minutes. He shook his head a moment and stepped forward, his lean arm coming to rest on Sora's tan, perfectly shaped shoulder, and his nose came down to nuzzle his friend's neck, just under his chin.

"Hey, I'm sorry, 'kay? Want to get something warm?" he offered, delighting in the slow nod his friend gave him in response.

Sora watched as Riku began walking down an alley that led to an open-mic performance area and a hidden coffee shop. Not a lot of people were there which was to be expected, the new jazz stage at the hotel catty-corner to the alley drew in a lot of the usual crowd. But the people that were there watched in appreciation as the two singers on stage gave it all they had, even if that didn't seem a lot, what with their cowboy hats and strawberry ice cream stained boots.

The brunet barely heard Riku ask him what he wanted, and he only replied with a "whatever you're getting". He sighed as he watched Riku disappear into the cafe, his eyes slipping closed. What was wrong with him? What had his stomach on a permanent, loopty-loop roller coaster, and what had his heart fluttering when it should have been keeping to its usual steady pattern?

"Hey, could you open the door?" came Riku's voice from beyond the black screen of the cafe's door.

Sora looked at him and grinned as the silver-haired boy's lips pursed together, the look in his eyes letting his friend know that he wasn't very happy with the feeling of two steaming hot cups on his palms. Sora laughed good-heartedly before opening the screechy door to relieve his friend. He wasn't at all surprised to suddenly smell the very obvious, and very delectable scent of chai-tea latte right under his nose. He smiled almost dreamily, as he barely noticed Riku walking past him. He had missed the sweet, cinnamon-y smell of he and Riku's favorite drink. Sora praised his luck to have a friend who liked most of the same things he did.

Blinking at the loss of said friend, he looked around and grinned happily at finding him standing just outside the window of a small art shop. Sora hurried over to him and successfully made it without spilling a single drop of the hot liquid. He stared at Riku's profile, noting how his eyes seemed to catch the purple and pink lights of the store in a northern light spectro magic all his own.

"It isn't very pretty," Riku suddenly said, his face turning to regard Sora momentarily. "but it's very captivating." He pointed lazily at a painting set on display against the glass of two girls grinning widely. The colors of the shading were off and pastel, contrasting very oddly with the black, gray, and white that made up the girls. Sora shrugged not seeming to really care one way or the other about the painting, but about Riku, that was an entirely different ball field.

"Wanna' walk?" he asked, his friend, and Riku nodded, following Sora out of the alleyway. They didn't have that much of a choice in direction. If they turned left, they'd be back to where they started at the end of the road, and to the right led to more shops. So naturally the boys chose the right, sticking close to each other, but giving enough breathing room to not become uncomfortable.

The jazz music from the hotel across the street grew louder, as did the cheerful giggles and whoops of happiness the people on the porch and in the courtyard emitted. Sora glanced at Riku to see if he'd like to check it out, but was surprised to see the silver-haired boy having difficulty with a small coffee straw in his drink. His pink tongue kept slinking out of his mouth to try and draw the black straw to him, but it kept swirling out of his reach. And when he finally did grab it, and sucked from it, he jerked his head back instantly, a hand coming up to poke at his burnt tongue. Sora stared at him before giggling and shaking his head.

"I've told you how many times not to use a straw with hot drinks, and you still don't listen?" Sora said, smiling at the pout Riku flashed him.

"Since when do I ever listen?" he retorted, and Sora blinked, actually having to think about that one.

Riku usually did what Riku wanted, being the fact that Sora had agreed to do whatever it was with him. He may have looked it, but the older boy wasn't one of those typical, video game, loner types. He thoroughly enjoyed being in the company of others, and receiving their attention like a new born baby. So did Sora, but he really didn't have to act out of his way to receive it. He simply drew people to him all on his own.

They crossed the street then, smiling at a random beach cop as she drove by. The hotel was aimed at the adults of the island obviously, which the two teenagers turned their noses up to. Besides, the jazz wasn't all that great anyway, and the crowd in the courtyard only existed of a few drunk women that happily called out "Island!" every time the band's drummer said "Destiny!".

Sora glanced up at the hotel's clock tower momentarily, noting that it was almost 9:30. Most of the "business" shops were closing or closed, but a favorite antique shop was still open. He would've dragged Riku into it to make him watch as he fumbled through the old objects, but tonight was planned for a reason. Though Riku didn't know about it yet. The truth was, Sora had to talk to him. If he didn't, his sleepless nights would continue, and the flaming feeling in his heart and stomach would surely burn straight through his skin. He **needed **to talk to him, desperately. But the poor boy didn't know how to start such a conversation.

So he simply followed along side the silver-haired boy, glancing at him every now and then. Riku seemed quite intent on the drink in his hands, his eyebrows creasing together as his eyes near crossed to determine the amount of liquid he had left. They crossed the street again, Sora knowing very well that Riku's set path was towards the docks.

"Oi, Riku, look! They tore down the old ice cream shop!"' Sora shouted, stopping in mid walk (and thought) to point out the complete catastrophe that a missing ice cream parlor caused. Riku blinked a moment, his aqua eyes going wide.

"Wow... that really sucks. Now it's just some stupid bar and grill!" he said, huffing a little and glaring at some of the workers who had heard his comment, and were happily glaring back at him.

Sora pulled the silver-haired boy along, not wanting him to start losing his temper over something so trivial. They just continued down another side walk in silence, the wind from the open water hitting them fully now. It tossed their bangs into their eyes as they crossed towards the docks.

Children ran past them, giggling and teasing one another with small silver fish used for bait before they disappeared behind their mothers skirt and their fathers big, brawly shoulders. Riku looked at Sora, amusement glittering in his eyes, but Sora only stared after the kids scoldingly.

"Those poor fish..." he said and Riku blinked at him,

"Sora, they were already dead. They probably bought them dead..." he replied, causing Sora to look at him funny.

The brunet just shrugged and continued walking, with Riku starring after him. A funny feeling decided to settle in-between Riku's stomach and pelvis: a feeling that he didn't like. He was worried, and Sora wasn't exactly reassuring him that he was okay.

He jogged to keep up with him, his drink nearly gone, and the plastic cup disappearing into the green trash can near his stopped friend. Riku huffed a little, watching as the water reflected nets of illuminated silk across Sora's face as the boy leaned over the railing of the dock. His eyes seemed to twinkle, but they were soft and very deep, even from the side. Riku approached him very slowly, his hands somehow clasping together just in front of his groin.

"Sora?" he called, not liking how his voice seemed very unlike him. It was timid, shy, almost weak. Things that Riku would never associate with himself. Ever.

The said boy took a moment, before he practically dragged his eyes up to meet Riku's. But he didn't catch the aqua orbs he was hopping to, instead he ended up starring at the boy's cheekbone, and how it was lightly frosted over in a strawberry pink. But Riku seemed to know he was looking anyway, and shifted a little, running his hand up his arm.

"Is everything okay?" Riku asked very quietly, which made Sora blink. The silver-haired boy brought his eyes up to catch Sora's for a moment, before the brunet tore his away.

Sora didn't quite know what to say. He needed to speak with Riku, needed to tell him something most important. But he just couldn't. He didn't know if it was pride, or the feeling of the fear that bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but something was holding an iron clamp firmly over his mouth. And in return, he had managed to worry the living hell out of Riku.

"You're not...mad at me...are you?" Riku tried again. His voice: too worried, too concerned, scared, nervous. He swallowed hard against his suddenly burning throat. Must be from the salty air...right?

Sora seemed to snap at attention, as he turned his head swiftly to regard Riku. His friend looked so damn worried, that it was possible to assume the water in his eyes wasn't from the strong wind.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere quiet, so we can talk?" Sora suggested, and after a moment, Riku hesitantly agreed. Honestly, what more could he do?

He followed Sora all the way down the docks and across a small expanse of beach. He was led up onto the sidewalk again; past an old casino that still managed to keep a steady business; past a beach volleyball field that currently had two games going, and finally into a quiet playground. They both took a seat on a swing, and Riku kicked off his sandals to dig his toes into the cool, white sand.

"I'm not mad at you..." Sora said after a short moment, and Riku was surprised that he heard him. The silver-haired boy stared at him for a second, before nodding, digging his toes back into the ground to gently rock himself back and forth.

"I just... I have a lot of things on my mind," he admitted, causing Riku to snap his head up at him.

"If there's anything bothering you, you know you can always come to me and-"

"Not this time, Riku," Sora said, flashing an apologetic look in his friend's direction.

Riku seemed taken aback, as his shoulders slumped, and his grip on the swing's chain loosened. He only managed out a small "oh..." before he closed his eyes, fully content on letting the sound of the rolling sea take his problems away.

Sora looked at him a moment, and suddenly felt all his worry disappear. This whole, dodging around Riku was just ridiculous, and in the end it caused Riku to think Sora didn't trust him anymore. He stood up out of the swing and came closer to Riku, crouching beside him, and placing his head on the boy's thigh. His hands gently grasped Riku's left leg for additional support as the brunet closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he started, feeling Riku's curious eyes on him. He froze, not knowing where to go...what to say. But then he felt the most wonderful feeling in the world. Petal like softness, warm and smooth. Riku's lips breathlessly pressed against his forehead, and his long fingers gently combing through his hair.

"Please, don't say you're sorry... I should be sorry for-"

"For nothing." Sora answered for him, gripping the boy's ankle tighter and nuzzling into the warmth Riku emitted.

To say the least, Riku didn't fully comprehend on what was going on, but he did understand.

Because he felt the same way.

He brought his fingers to Sora's chin, and tilted it up, and for the first time, raw blue met raw aqua in a silent understanding. Sora shifted his position so that he was kneeling on the cool sand, before he pushed his face up, successfully managing to plant his lips squarely on Riku's.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Breathed. Thought. Anything.

They were just there. Alive, and completely content and oblivious to everyone and everything around them. But this feeling, this adrenaline rush that suddenly coursed through the both of them was intense, and hot, like a bursting baby star.

Sora desperately clung to Riku's shoulders and pulled him down onto the sand in front of him, where they just barely parted to breathe. Their kisses instantly started again, becoming more intense. Sora's lips prodded Riku's, begging and receiving entrance instantly as Riku's arms wrapped about Sora's shoulders. Sora's arms were resting comfortably around Riku's waist, as they pulled apart, their foreheads touching while they panted and greedily sucked air into their lungs.

Riku's eyes were sparkling with a hidden joy that he shared with Sora's for the brunet smiled, suddenly laughing and tackling the older boy into the sand. The silver-haired boy gladly cuddled him to his body, his knees coming up to allow Sora's body full contact with his. Which may or may not have been a wise idea. For as soon as their lower halves touched, an electric shock shook through each of them.

Sora smiled then, pushing up on his hands and leaning down to nuzzle at Riku's tummy with his nose; pushing up the boy's shirt in the process. He grinned as he heard Riku gasp a "Sora!" quietly, as his knees tried to come together, but instead trapped Sora against him.

"I love you," he said then, quietly and timidly.

Sora blinked and stared up at Riku who was looking anywhere but at the boy between his legs. It was odd, seeing him like this. The same boy that woke up every morning before the sun just so he could poke his nose outside and smell the brand new morning. The same boy that successfully got every last one of the water chestnuts in his mother's stir-fry. The same boy that had taunted, teased, and even became his enemy. This was the same boy, blushing like a school-girl, unsure, and utterly in love with his best friend.

Sora smiled softly, crawling up Riku's body to press a soft kiss to his lips. He brushed a couple of stray bangs out of his eyes and drew back to pull the other up. "Come with me?"

He was not surprised to receive a nod as he led Riku out of the playground and back across the street. The beach started up again just outside a cafe that had a romantic glow of candles around it. The beach was deserted on this side, but he couldn't see why. The view was simply breath taking. And when he stopped on the beach, his feet covered in sand, did Sora notice the hand that appeared in his. He glanced over to his left at Riku. The boy may have been taller, but over the events of the past year, he grew a little lankier, thinner, and even more pale if that was possible. He nearly glowed against the moonlight, but it didn't 'disgust' Sora, oh no, it only made him want to see more of that skin.

Sora flopped onto the sand, pulling Riku with him, who let out a startled yelp, before the crafty brunet was over his lap in an instant. He didn't need any explanations for Riku, he knew, because he knew the silver-haired boy felt the same, wanted the same.

His lips were on Riku's in an instant, his hands coming up to cup the soft cheeks he knew Riku always had. In return, Riku was trying very hard to balance the both of them, but it just wasn't working. He fell back, brining the brunet with him and as soon as their chests touched, Riku's arms were around Sora's neck in an instant. He traced his hands along Sora's back and down his spine, stopping lower-back, before pulling up again. Sora almost pouted, but instead, he kissed down to Riku's neck and left a very nice love bite there.

"Sora!" Riku all but yelled, causing Sora to smile wickedly, if that could even be the proper word for it.

He reached down and tugged up Riku's shirt over his head, tossing it sideways and glancing downwards. Exposed to the cold air, Riku's pink nipples had become little nubs and goose bumps racked his skin up and down. But still he looked breathtaking, and the creamy skin of his abdomen seemed to go on for miles.

Sora was about to deliver little butterfly kisses to said skin, but a ruthless tug at his own shirt caused him to stop. Riku's eyes seemed to demand: "Shirt off! Now!" and who was he to argue? He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction that he had tossed Riku's. They finally made skin-to-skin contact, but no, Riku wasn't happy yet. He drew his knees up again, but this time, his toes turned and caught in the waistband of Sora's pants at the hip. He tugged downwards, causing Sora to laugh.

"Alright, alright you little imp," he laughed, sitting up to reach for his pants.

"No! Wait!" Riku cried, sitting up, his hands fumbling for Sora's hips.

He spread his legs, drawing the boy closer to him, and unbuttoned the pants himself. Riku smiled as Sora shuddered as his skin was exposed to the cool night air. At the sight of Sora's manhood, Riku was all but impressed, and he showed his appreciation by nuzzling his cheek into Sora's upper thigh.

"Riku..." Sora started, an almost feral growl pushing past his lips. The said boy smirked up at him, brining his hands up to run up and down the brunet's sides.

"Riku...please...stop," Sora whined. Of course he really didn't want Riku to stop per say, just...well...it was complicated in Sora's little, sex induced mind.

Of course, as previosly mentioned, Riku got what Riku wanted. He got it as his lips found and engulfed, sucked and kissed, at something his precious Sora held most dear. The brunet's knees nearly gave out more than once, and the delicate shell clip in Riku's hair was almost pulled out, but all turned out okay when Riku pulled away suddenly, leaning back on his haunches, a pink tongue coming out to lap at his lips.

Sora stared down at him, completely confused at how the hell they ended up switching roles so quickly. He growled, reaching his hands down to Riku's hips and pulling down the pants that still rested there. He kicked them off him and smiled down at the body that eagerly called to him, pulsing and glowing. He moaned and kissed Riku's lips before trailing kisses down his body.

When he reached his hips, his tongue rolled along the waist line, dipping into his navel to hear the silver-haired boy gasp. But as he licked at his abdomen, his right hand snaked its way around Riku's backside, to gently probe at the pink heat there. Riku gasped and froze, starring up at Sora with wide, very wide eyes.

"It's alright... I promise. It's going to hurt a little, but it'll be alright," Sora said softly, tracing the pad of his thumb just under Riku's left eye. The silver-haired boy nodded, reaching his hands up and around Sora's shoulders.

Sora took a deep breath as he gently pushed in one finger and stiffened as Riku did. He let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes trained on Riku's face, who never let his eyes go. Not once.

"You have to relax, 'Ku," he whispered, as he gently moved his finger in a small circle, then in and out.

For a moment, it all felt really weird to Riku and it felt even weirder when a second finger was added. Of course weird in Riku's mind referred to pain. So yes, of course it hurt, and he was shuddering against Sora's hand. But when asked if he wanted him to stop, he stubbornly shook his head 'no'. Just as he thought it couldn't get much worse, what with the scissoring motions and the constant pumping, Sora's fingers graced a bundle of nerves that caused Riku to scream. He stared up at Sora's eyes, his breathing uneven and his heart racing.

"D-do that again..." he whined and Sora all but obliged, causing a set of mewls to come out of the silver-haired boys mouth.

But just as quickly as the heat of it all came, it was gone, and Riku was left whining at the loss. Sora smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You ready?" he asked, and Riku nodded his head, the silver palm tree bouncing lightly.

And that was all Sora needed as he pushed his full length inside of Riku. For a moment there was nothing. Only the feeling of heartbeats and a sense of complete wholeness. Then after a moment, it became too much and Sora began to move. Riku mewled and gasped as Sora's thrusts sped up, his legs tightening around Sora's waist, and his toes curling from the intensity. His pure heat was trapped between their bodies, but he didn't care. Riku writhed his hips, and moved to match Sora, each time enticing a harmonious string of moans from the brunet.

"S-sora...I...," he breathed, but then screamed as a blinding white light and an explosion of colors burst before his eyes. His insides clamped down around Sora's length and the brunet moaned, emptying his seed deep within the silver-haired boy.

Sora collapsed lightly against Riku's chest, shaking and breathing heavily. Riku's legs lowered, but still they seemed to cradle him against his body, as Riku's fingers ran soothingly through his hair.

"I love you, too," Sora whispered, pushing his head up and gently placing a kiss to Riku's slightly parted lips. He got a soft smile in return as Riku's tired eyes watched him.

The brunet moved down his abdomen again, loving the feel of the soft skin beneath his, and nuzzled into Riku's soft, taut tummy. He giggled to himself and could only feel the confused expression on his lover's face.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering," Sora said with a smile, loving the smell of Riku's skin which suspiciously smelled like lilies and white tea.

"Wondering what?" Riku asked, a little more than confused as his eyes became heavy and the sand more comfortable than it should've been.

"Mm... how cute it would be...to see you with a baby tummy." Sora said, grinning up at Riku.

"Baby...?" Riku started, cheeks lighting up and eyes narrowing. "Don't even think about it!"

Sora laughed as he crawled up to Riku's side, pulling him closer to his body and curling into his warmth. Riku sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Sora's hair as the brunet tucked his face into Riku's neck.

The two were soon fast asleep, questions left unasked. For they had already been answered.

--oOo--

Fin

And this all started by simply wondering how cute it would be to see someone curl their toes during sex...

This was originally going to be the prequel of sorts to 'A Baby Story' (co-authored with Caelum under the terracaelum profile)... but... we changed our concept and this is still an independent story.


End file.
